


What Would An Angel Say? (The Devil Wants to Know)

by AngelinaVansen (catherineflowers)



Series: Angels and Devils [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineflowers/pseuds/AngelinaVansen
Summary: Just after Voyager is marooned in the Delta Quadrant, Seska tries to find out what is wrong with Chakotay, and how to win him back.





	What Would An Angel Say? (The Devil Wants to Know)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the early 2000s.
> 
> Warnings here for strong non-con.

He wasn't yet used to the uniform. Chakotay adjusted it for about the hundredth time that evening, grateful that he was finally off-shift and could change back into something he felt more comfortable in. The fabric was coarse and itchy, but more than that, it was still chafing at his soul. Every day as he made the inspection tours with the Captain, he was finding it more and more difficult to meet the accusing stares of his Maquis crew.

Not that he knew what they expected him to do. Take over the ship, probably. Somehow. Never mind that the Starfleet crew outnumbered the Maquis by about three to one, and that their best tactician had turned out to be a Federation spy. Never mind that their Captain, the rather smart and resourceful Kathryn Janeway, had been nothing but generous with her trust in them. Never mind that she would doubtless prove to be a ruthless opponent.

No, he had enough headaches without planning a mutiny right now. Not least of which was his girlfriend Seska. The tall, slender Bajoran woman had been more reluctant than most to put on the uniform. More than that; she had screamed and ranted, begged and pleaded with him, and finally stormed away from him with a barrage of insults, questioning everything from his parentage to his masculinity. 

In the fortnight that had followed, however, things had gotten pretty much back to normal between them, and he had been able to dismiss her outburst as a form of post-traumatic stress syndrome. After all, they had all nearly died, and then been stranded in a place so far away from home that it would likely take them the rest of their lives to get back.

But things had been fine, until a couple of nights ago. They had been getting on well. Seska had been her usual attentive self, visiting him in the spacious First Officer's quarters and taking care of him while he finished his reports, bringing him food and drink, and then dressing herself provocatively for sex.

It had been the same that night. She had come up behind him just as he was finishing, her strong fingers slowly kneading his neck, her long hair loose from its coil the way he loved.

He had smiled up at her, taking one of her hands in his, and allowed her to lead him to the bedroom. How much better these quarters were for lovemaking, he had thought as he covered her naked body with his. How much better than the narrow bunk they had shared on the Maquis ship for truly experiencing the joys of a woman. He had buried himself within her deeply, his mouth nuzzling at the strands of red hair pooled across her shoulders. They had rocked hard against each other, the same old desperation always there, the same old spark of fire and anger that they always shared.

Then he had lost himself, his body shaking helplessly as his pleasure spiralled and he had arched up out of her arms as he thrust hard. He was gone, focussed only on his impending release, feeling it build throughout his loins. All he could see were stars, all he could feel were his nerves, tingling, pumping, letting go. All he could think was ...

"Ses .... Kathryn!" he had cried, barely hearing himself until it was out of his mouth.

He had frozen. Seska had frozen. Time stopped before the seed had stopped pumping out of him. Seska's face had been a mask of disgust and horror. She had pulled herself quickly away from him, pulling a robe around her nakedness. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Seska ..." he had begun, not having a clue how to finish the sentence.

"Are you fucking ... HER?" she asked, her voice very, very cold.

"No! No, of course not, Seska, I .... It's been a busy day, I've been working with her a lot, she's been on my mind ... in a work-related way, of course ..." he had amended hurriedly.

"That's how she got you into the uniform, isn't it," she stated bitterly. "By wrapping her legs around you in her ready room."

"Don't be absurd," he said, his voice strong, trying desperately to reassure her. He had NOT wanted a repeat of the uniform tantrum.

It looked like he was going to get it, though. "You're pathetic, Chakotay," she started. "Anything for a bit of pussy. Anything. Even your beliefs, your ideals ..."

This had angered him. "I'm not sleeping with her, Seska. Damn it!" he shouted.

She had only stared at him, the same cold fury and contempt all over her face. "I don't believe you," she had said flatly.

"God, you think a woman like that would sleep with a man like me? A fucking Maquis criminal? She could have put us all in the brig, confined us to quarters or something, we've got nothing to negotiate with. Jesus Christ, she could have ... fucking SPACED us out here and no one would have been any the wiser. You think she'd need to use SEX to get us to cooperate?"

There was something new in Seska's face now. Terror. "Oh, no ..." she whispered. "No, Chakotay ..."

He didn't want to hear it. "What a ridiculous idea," he snapped, and stormed off to the bathroom.

While he was in the shower, he had heard Seska leaving. He soaped himself angrily, astonished to discover that he was half-hard again. Maybe it was the argument. He was a bit like that sometimes, fired up by fighting. Once he had strangled a Cardassian to death with his bare hands and had come away realising that he had ejaculated in his pants.

Almost absently, he had masturbated into the hot jet of water, and had astonished himself for the second time that evening by fantasising about what it would be like to take Kathryn Janeway over her desk.

It would be quite a brutal fuck, he thought, his right hand pumping relentlessly. Not exactly like rape, but not far off. The instincts he was feeling right now were the most base of male ones. Flashes of grabbing, grasping. Just kicking her legs apart and thrusting, really. Nothing more elaborate than that.

He had come in hot spurts thinking of it, stronger than he had in a long while, more intense. It splattered against the clear glass door of the shower and left him panting hard, wildly.

He had put the incident out of his mind, the next couple of days. Dismissed it as his own reaction to stress, or survivor guilt or something. After all, Janeway had saved all of their lives. The attraction he was feeling towards her, the warm feelings, were probably an extreme form of gratitude.

Seska didn't seem to be coming round, though. Not yet, at least. He had seen her a couple of times down in Engineering, but she had only shot him a poisonous look and carried on with her work.

Until tonight. She had sent him a text message, direct to his console just as he was about to leave the bridge at the end of his shift. She must have been feeling particularly daring. He didn't think there was any way she knew that Janeway had turned in early that night. It could just as easily have been the Captain that received the message. Probably Seska was staking a public claim on her man.

The message was short, but friendly. Not quite amorous, but since it asked if they could meet in his quarters, he guessed that he was forgiven, and that normal services would be resumed as soon as possible.

He made his way back, not hurrying, but not exactly reluctant to go, either. Seska may be a bit highly-strung and passionate in her anger sometimes, but she was a damn good lay. Attentive and solicitous of his needs, and she often let him take his frustrations out with a really hard fuck, too.

Inside his quarters, the light was dimmed, sort of romantic, but that wasn't Seska's style at all. Immediately, he felt wary. What was she up to? Something about this was already making his skin crawl.

She came out of the bedroom, dressed in a long dark-green silk nightdress. She did look nice, her hair loose from its coil, hanging down across her shoulders, very red in the light. Her eyes were shining. Bad sign, he thought. He knew this woman. She wasn't easily pleased, and if something amused her then it was probably something wicked.

"Hi," he said warily.

"I'm glad you came," she replied, moving closer, the same malice in her gaze.

"Well, I do live here," he joked.

She smiled, and then moved over to the table, where there was a decanter full of synthehol, waiting. She poured him a glass of the deep red liquid, and brought it over to him. "To relax you," she said.

"I am relaxed," he countered, but drank anyway.

She watched him as he did so, a little too intently, even for her. For a second, he found himself wondering if it was poisoned. Not likely, Seska wouldn't have anything to gain by his death, but even so .... She was not a woman he had ever entirely ... trusted.

"What's going on?" he asked at last. "You haven't spoken to me for two days, I thought ..."

"Well, I was angry," she said. "Understandably, I think. It's not every day that the man you love calls out the name of his Captain during sex."

"Look, that was just a ... a mistake. You know that. You know we're not doing anything ...."

"Oh yes. I know that now. This is purely a one-sided thing, isn't it."

"Seska ..."

She held up her hand to silence him. "Oh, spare me, Chakotay. We both know you want to fuck her brains out."

"Don't be ridiculous," he barked, and turned away from her, making to storm out of his quarters again.

"Come on, Chakotay, everyone sees it. Panting after her everywhere she goes like a pathetic schoolboy with a crush. Bringing her coffee, lunch ... your medicine bundle. Always so obedient. "Yes Captain", "No Captain", "won't you suck my dick, Captain" to everything she says. If it wasn't so humiliating, I'd laugh."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Seska."

"Don't I? I'm not stupid, Chakotay, I'm not blind. You think I'd just sit there and TAKE it? You think I won't fight for what's mine?"

"What are you going to do about it?" he snarled. Right now he was too angry to even defend himself from her accusations.

Seeing his anger seemed to calm her down, however. She stepped away from him, letting go of his arm. She took a deep breath. "I'm going to help you," she said at last.

"What?" he asked. Sometimes the woman really could speak in riddles.

"We're going to face this together, Chakotay. I've got it all figured out. At first I was so angry I could have murdered the pair of you ... but that's not exactly ... realistic, is it. This is just a silly infatuation, you know. You can get past this. We both can, with a little help."

He looked at her, searching her face, trying to see her motives, trying to see what she was up to. Something told him there was more to this than love. He suspected she just didn't like the thought of losing him so publicly. "Seska, I don't understand ..." he started, but she cut him off.

"That's why I wanted you here, Chakotay," she whispered almost seductively. "You see ... I've got something for you."

Now that DID scare him. Seska had planned this. It was pre-meditated. Whatever it was, she had spent time setting it up. If he knew her, that wouldn't be good. His mouth went dry, and a cold feeling crept throughout his stomach. But nonetheless, with an awful fascination, he let her take hold of his hand in one of hers and pull him towards the bedroom.

"Seska, if it's sex you want ..." he began, and disquietingly, he heard something in his own voice that sounded like pleading.

"Ssshh ..." she soothed, almost comforting. "It'll be okay, Chakotay."

With that, they crossed the threshold of his bedroom and went inside, where it was darkened. Instinctively, he reached for her, his hands questing, hungry. She arched sensuously beneath his touch, seemingly revelling in it, her mouth covering his wetly. He kissed her familiarly, not really sorry that their fight was over, happy to be with her, happy to be loved by anyone in this cold, cold quadrant.

He could see her eyes glittering in the starlight as she pulled away, and when he moved in to kiss her again, she stepped back, placing a firm finger over his lips to silence his protestations.

"Computer, lights," she purred.

The lights came up fully, their sudden brightness hurting Chakotay's eyes. He stared at Seska dumbly for a moment, not understanding, and then he saw her. Behind them, sprawled on the bed, was the figure of a woman, dressed in underwear.

Chakotay sucked in a breath and stepped away from Seska, pushing the Bajoran away with some force. "Seska, wha ..." he gasped.

He went to the bed, mouth gaping, his brain struggling to take it in. The woman, her limbs spread out at all angles, appeared to be unconscious. Asleep, maybe. Her face was obscured by the masses of her hair, tons of it, silky red waves that were tangled everywhere, but he knew at once. 

He knew her hands, her legs, her arms, the shape of her, even without the uniform. He knew the smell of her ... had inhaled it every day from behind her left shoulder on the bridge. This was Kathryn Janeway.

"Tell me it isn't," he begged. "Tell me you haven't."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Chakotay. But yes, it is. And yes I have."

Still not believing it, he grabbed hold of the prone form in front of him and hauled her to a sitting position. He raked her hair back from her face, hoping beyond hope ... but he was thwarted. It was indeed Janeway.

"Oh, shit," was all he could say.

Seska, for her part, seemed merely amused by his panic. "Keep your shirt on, Commander," she smirked. "We're only going to borrow her."

"Seska, this is not a game. Kidnapping a senior officer ... the Captain .... Oh my God!" He stopped for a moment, breathing hard, before collecting himself at last. "Take her back. Right now," he ordered.

"No," she said.

"No?!" he asked incredulously.

"No," she repeated. "What are you going to do? Call Tuvok? Try and explain why his precious Captain's doped up and undressed in your bed? I don't think so. I think the Maquis have got enough problems being trusted on this ship without an incident like that on your permanent record."

"Doped up?!" he cried. "You mean you've DRUGGED her?" Suddenly the prospect of seventy years in Voyager's brig loomed large.

"Just a little bit of canzadine. Not too much. Nothing she won't sleep off by morning. Just enough to loosen her up and relax her for you."

"Canzadine? Stolen from sickbay?"

"That's right. Along with this little baby ..." she held up a dermal regenerator. "So you can be as rough as you like with her and no one will be any the wiser. You just have to remember not to come inside her, that's all. She might be a little suspicious if she wakes up tomorrow full of your jism, and we have no way of knowing what kind of birth control she uses, either. Could get embarrassing if she pops out a little Indian baby in nine months time."

"Seska, are you insane?! You seriously think I'm going to let you kidnap the Captain of this ship, my commanding officer, and then lie here and fuck her for your pleasure?"

This seemed to anger the Bajoran. "Not MY pleasure, you moron. You think I want to sit here and watch you screw ... HER? This is for YOU. So you can get this stupid ... obsession out of your system once and for all."

"Oh, you ARE crazy," he snapped, getting up and moving away, going over to the nearest computer terminal. "Shit ... maybe I can get a site-to-site ...."

"You can't do that. Tuvok will know in a second. Don't be foolish, Chakotay. Stop denying it. You want this woman, and this is the perfect opportunity. She's right here. Just take her!"

"All right!" he shouted, whirling back towards her, full of rage. "All right, Seska, okay. I want her, is that what you want me to say? I want her so badly it's eating me up, so badly she's all I can think about, day and night. I feel like she's the answer to all my prayers, like she's everything I ever wanted, like she's the other half of my soul. You think THAT'S going to be alleviated by my ... RAPING her?"

Seska gaped at him, clearly shocked by the depth of his feelings for Janeway. She wasn't the only one. Until it had just come out of his mouth, he hadn't known himself just how strongly he felt. He hadn't dared to admit it, not even in his most private thoughts.

They were silent then for a long, long moment. Chakotay sank into the chair by the bed, cradling his head in his hands. He felt as if he was close to tears.

"No ..." Seska said at last, her voice hollow, strained. "No, Chakotay, I don't believe it. Not HER. Please not her."

"I'm sorry," he managed, but his throat seemed to be closing over.

"I should kill her now," she threatened, but despite the dangerous glint in her eyes, he knew she was bluffing.

"You won't do that," he said evenly. "You wouldn't get away with it."

"Maybe I don't care any more. Maybe I need you that much."

"I don't think that's true," he said, and they fell into silence once again.

After a long moment, Chakotay got up and sat back on the bed next to his unconscious Captain. He pulled her back upright, gently slapping her face with the back of his hand, trying to wake her. "Captain ..." he called. "Kathryn ..." Despite his best efforts, however, she did little more than moan a bit.

"Shit, Seska, she's really out of it. Is there some sort of antidote to this stuff?"

"Well, if there is, I didn't bother stealing it."

"Of course not," he said, trying to think of some way to rouse the comatose woman in his arms. He thought briefly of forcing some black coffee down her throat, but figured that she already drank so much of the stuff she was probably immune. "Don't just stand there," he said to Seska at last. "Help me. Get some cold water or something to splash on her face."

"It won't work," she said. "That's a powerful drug. It'll take more than a bit of slapping and water to wake her."

"Well, I don't know what the fuck to do then. We're both going to lose our commissions over this you know."

Seska snorted, derisory. "Sorry ... SIR," she snarled.

"I don't know what the fuck you thought you were doing Seska. This is just INSANE. We're going to get hung by the fucking yardarm ..."

"Come on, she'd probably thank you!"

"I don't think so."

Seska gave a short, shrill laugh. "Oh really? You should have seen her earlier ..."

The fear came back in one massive jolt. "Seska, I'm warning you ... if you've done anything else to her ... if you've touched a hair on her head ..."

"Well ... not on her head, exactly ..."

"Seska ..."

"I don't know how you humans stand it ... all that hair on your women. It isn't sanitary, you know. It can't be. Makes me want to puke just looking at it."

Feeling sicker than he ever had, Chakotay allowed himself to look properly at Janeway's lifeless form for the first time. She was dressed in a tiny, pale blue teddy, trimmed with white lace. It was very low at the front over her small, pert bosom, and the legs were high-cut, nicely showing off her firm, white thighs. Despite himself, Chakotay felt a stirring in his groin. "You ... dressed her like this?" he croaked at Seska.

"Well of course," she replied "Can you really see Kathryn the Great owning something like that? No, we had great fun together, Kathryn and I ... a nice girly evening, getting dressed up for our man."

"Oh, God ..." he groaned.

"Yes. Well, she didn't exactly participate much, but I got her nice and ready for you. We got all dressed, and then I did her hair for you, took it out of that frigid little bun and brushed it down. Then we had a nice little play with some toys."

"Toys?"

"Well, when I said "ready", I meant "ready". I didn't really want you to HURT her, Chakotay. I'm not a monster."

"You mean you ... you ..." he was having difficulty forming words.

"I wanted to make her wet for you, so I played with her, yes. That's what I meant. You should have seen her. Even with the canzadine, she was writhing all over the place when I touched her. She was DESPERATE, Chakotay. This is not a lady who gets laid often."

Despite himself, Chakotay found himself letting his eyes wander again over Janeway's inert body. Now that Seska had mentioned it, there was the distinct aroma of female arousal in the room. He didn't know how he could have missed it before. A little spasm shook him suddenly. That was her scent. Hers. Janeway's. His mouth watered involuntarily. "She ... she was ...?" It came out, and it sounded like a moan.

"Oh, yes," purred Seska. "You should have heard her whimpering ..."

"Oh ..." he said, and this time, there was no mistaking the arousal in his voice. Or in his trousers. His penis stood up from his lap in a rock-hard erection.

"Why don't you touch her?" she asked gently. 

"No," he said firmly.

"See for yourself. She's been mewing like a kitten."

"No," he managed weakly.

"Go on," she urged. "Why not? She won't know. Besides, she likes it ..."

He couldn't believe what he was going to do. He couldn't believe it. Maybe it was the blood pounding through him, heated by his enormous erection that was having such a bizarre effect on him, or maybe Seska really had drugged the wine. With a strangled little cry, his hand swept up Janeway's thigh and between her legs. His fingers found her clitoris with practised skill, even through the teddy.

True to Seska's word, the Captain's back arched against his hand, hips undulating with the rhythm of his stroking. She sighed, deeply and contentedly. Chakotay sighed with her, lost for a moment in the feel of her body, and the scent of her, which was spreading rapidly against his hand. 

Slowly, so slowly had he didn't notice at first, Seska insinuated herself beside them on the bed. Her hands joined Chakotay's, roaming over the silky coverings on Janeway's body, over the soft flat belly, up and over the breasts, a long finger circling each of the nipples. Janeway let out a long, low cry.

"Oh, it HAS been a long time," Seska chuckled. "Poor Kathryn."

"Yes," said Chakotay, repeating it over and over again like a mantra. "Poor Kathryn. Poor Kathryn. Poor Kathryn, I'm so sorry ..." He leaned over her and caught her mouth with his, opening her lips with his tongue to taste the sweetness within. She tasted a little like second-hand coffee, but she could be forgiven for that. It wasn't like she had been expecting to be kissed this evening.

While he kissed her, he felt Seska gently moving his hand, nudging it out of Janeway's groin and onto her thigh. Then she tugged at the gusset-fasteners of the Captain's teddy, breaking them apart before tenderly guiding his hand back. "Feel how wet she is, Chakotay ..." she sighed.

He could. He was feeling all of her now: her hair, her warmth, her softness, her wetness. His fingers made a long, slow strop of her, around the clitoris, through the sensitive flesh to her opening. He pressed against her, but didn't penetrate. Not yet.

Seska hovered near him, watching him kiss Janeway for a long time before breathing in his ear. "Do you want to see her breasts, Chakotay?"

He broke away immediately, and his eagerness must have amused Seska, because she laughed, a little mockingly. Then, gently, she slid the spaghetti straps down Janeway's shoulders, an inch at a time, as if she were unwrapping a gift for him. He stared open-mouthed at his Captain's uncovered form, the pert, high breasts, the erect nipples, flushed a dark pink. Seska, however, was looking with disdain. "She's not very ... big, is she?" she whined.

"She's beautiful," gasped Chakotay, his face urgent, dark with need. He dipped his head, his mouth going to one of the rosy teats, even as he began to shed his jacket. he was too far gone to back out now. He was going to have this woman, and damn the consequences. In his heart of hearts, he knew she would never acquiesce to him in the traditional manner.

Seeing that he was stripping, Seska took the opportunity to shed her own nightdress, her naked, hairless body lean and sinuous in the light. She discarded the garment onto the bed. Slowly, her hand crept into Chakotay's groin, finding the hard shaft and freeing it from his trousers, pumping it through her palm. He groaned, deep in his throat. He was so close; his cock was unbearably hard. It felt like stone covered with skin. "Don't," he groaned. "I'm gonna ..."

"Are you going to fuck her?" Seska asked, moving her hand before the moment was ruined. Her voice was low, excited, little more than a hiss.

"Yes ..." he moaned against Janeway's nipple.

"Oh ... good ..." the Bajoran sighed, and from the corner of his eye, he could see that she was masturbating too.

With agony, he pulled away and stripped the rest of his clothes from his body. He was sweating with anticipation: this was a much more exciting prospect that he would ever have believed. Seeing Janeway vulnerable and yielding before him, being able to do whatever he wanted to her body, everything he had ever fantasised about, was incredible. 

He knelt between her legs, grasping hold of her thighs and spreading them apart until her folds parted before his eyes. He could see her entrance, glistening before him, inviting him. He shifted forwards and pressed his cockhead against her. He nuzzled, pushing for entrance. It wasn't easy. She was very tight, and the fact that she was a completely dead weight was making penetration of her almost impossible. He couldn't hold her hips and thrust hard enough at the same time. Even when he did manage to get partway inside her, she would just squirm away, clearly in pain. 

Eventually, he gave up, panting in frustration, before turning to Seska. "This isn't working," he said.

"It's okay," the Bajoran soothed, putting a caring hand on his arm. "You don't want to rip her apart. She'll be rather suspicious if she wakes up tomorrow feeling like she's been fucked by a rampant donkey."

"But I want her, Seska. You've got no idea ..."

She chuckled softly at this. "Oh, I think I have," she purred. "It's all right. I'll spend some time with her if you like. I'll get out one of the toys we were using earlier. I'm sure we can stretch her out a bit more for you."

"Yes," he panted gratefully. "She's really tight. That philosopher guy must have had a dick like a pencil."

"These frigid Starfleet bitches aren't used to a real man, darling."

He chuckled at that. The Bajoran might be a spiteful, crazy little minx, but she knew how to flatter a man. 

While Seska looked through her toys, adding and changing accessories and speeds to suit her purposes, Chakotay went back to Janeway's mouth, kissing her hard. Her lips were pliant, not kissing back, but moving under his because of the relaxant in the drug. It felt pretty close, though. He could almost believe that she was kissing him, too. 

This gave him an idea. Getting up, he moved himself around the side of her, getting hold of her head and opening her mouth before inserting his penis between her lips. Immediately, he groaned in pleasure. The feel of it, the heat and the wetness! Her moist breaths on the head, her white, perfect teeth grazing the shaft .... He was unable to prevent himself thrusting. Deeply. He hit the back of her throat a couple of times and the Captain gagged, coughing and spluttering. Seska turned around and laughed. "Go, Chakotay!" she cheered. "Just think ... you're only doing to Starfleet what Starfleet did to the Maquis!"

"Just get her ready, Seska," he growled. "I'm not gonna last long like this ..."

Picking up the selected toy, Seska crossed the room, getting down and kneeling back between Janeway's spread legs. She grabbed a pillow and shoved it under the Captain's hips, giving herself a better angle to work with. She grimaced once again at the sight before her.

"I don't know how human males get aroused over this, Chakotay. It's not even pleasant to look at."

"It's the most beautiful thing in the world," he told her with a grin.

"Oh, how can you SAY that? All that hair, getting all sloppy like that. It's disgusting."

"All that hair traps the scent, intensifies it. It's very intoxicating."

"If you say so," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"I do," he asserted, and fell silent as he watched Seska begin to pleasure the Captain again, running the vibrator she had selected over Janeway's clitoris until she was jerking. Then she meticulously coated the large head of the device in Janeway's lubricant and then held the Captain's folds apart while she inserted it within the older woman.

This time, it slid in well. Janeway seemed to accept it, even opening her legs a little further to accommodate it. Gently at first, Seska began to thrust the dildo in and out, moving it from side-to-side as well, making sure that the Captain was well stretched and ready. Her thumb went to work on Janeway's clitoris as well, ensuring that she was soon groaning and twisting under the Bajoran's ministrations. "There, I knew she could take it," she said, with some measure of satisfaction.

"Great," Chakotay mumbled. "Is she ready?"

Seska laughed again at his impatience, and withdrew the vibrator. "Yes, O Restrained One. She's ready."

"Good. Fucking hell, I'm gonna shoot so far up her, she'll be able to taste it!"

"No!" cried Seska, frantically, grabbing hold of his arm. "You can't shoot off inside her, remember? She'll know. If you get to the point where you think you're going to come, pull out."

"Honey, at that point, wild horses probably couldn't pull me out. Now get out of my way."

"Do you want to get caught, Chakotay? Don't be stupid. Look, you can cream all over her if you want to. On her tits, in her mouth ... we could probably make her swallow it if we held her mouth shut ... but there's no way we can clean it out of ... THERE. There just isn't. You can fuck her, but you can't come inside her. That's the way it is."

He took a couple of deep breaths. "I'm not sure I can," he said. "But I want to fuck her."

She released the grip on his arm, moving out of the way for him. "Okay," she said. "Take it slowly, though, Chakotay. Don't speed up. Just take her slowly, and you'll be fine. You'll have plenty of warning."

He nodded, and moved back between Janeway's legs. He leant over her, supporting his weight on his elbows, smelling the beautiful smell of her skin and her hair and her arousal, wondering what she was dreaming about while she was locked deep in the recesses of her mind. The philosopher, maybe, or that hideous holo-character she was so fond of. He kissed her freckles and penetrated her hard.

Immediately, she cried out and brought her knees up. At first, he thought it was pain, but the way she arched ... it was unmistakeable. He moved with her, hands clenched hard on the white skin of her bottom, slamming into her with such force that he could feel his testicles slapping against her buttocks. He felt wild, out of control, and he dropped his head and clamped his teeth down around her right nipple, making her squeak.

Far off in the distance, he could hear Seska's voice. "Slow down, Chakotay," she was urging. "Remember ..."

He slowed down. It was agony, but he managed it. However, in a way, going slow was worse. He had time to think, time to experience every pore of his skin sliding against Janeway's. His nerves felt like branches of hot, hot lead, ready to fire, to blow every part of his body and mind clean. "Oh shit," he stuttered. "I'm going to come."

"Pull out, Chakotay, please ..." begged Seska. "Please ..."

He could feel it coming, rising up through his groin in a melting wave of weakness. Every fibre of his being was urging him, pushing him to thrust forwards, to empty himself deeply within Janeway's body. To make her pregnant, he supposed. Biology was a torturous thing. 

At the last possible second, he pulled out of her, and the first gush of his seed splashed over her belly and breasts. The second was stronger, going across the Captain's face while Seska groaned happily beside them, clearly thrilled at the sight of Chakotay soiling Janeway's pale flesh.

Chakotay stopped finally, shuddering, sated. He collapsed, only just remembering to keep his weight off Janeway. "Shit ..." he gasped eventually, when he had gotten his breath back. "Oh, shit ..." Unsteadily, he rose to his feet, trying to wipe off some of the sweat from his aching, overloaded body. He needed a shower, badly.

He looked down at Janeway, who was still moaning a little, unsatisfied. He supposed that he and Seska should really try to get her off, but he wasn't certain if she was capable of climax with that drug inside her system, relaxing all her muscles. Besides, if she wouldn't remember, what did it matter? 

He had a terrible moment of guilt then. With her torn clothing, bitten nipples and semen-splashed skin, Janeway looked for all the world as though she had been brutally raped and left for dead. She looked humiliated and vulnerable. Awful. 

"We shouldn't have done that," he said to Seska in a grave voice.

She smiled. "Well, we did," she said nonchalantly. "And no matter how many attacks of conscience you have, you enjoyed it. Very much."

"I know," he said softly. "I just ... don't know how I'm going to feel about it tomorrow. Sitting right next to her."

"Well, whatever, Chakotay. Mission accomplished. So much the better for our relationship if you can't stand to look at her any more, for whatever reason."

Chakotay was silent at that.

"She would never have slept with you, you know that. Not even if she fell hopelessly in love with you. Starfleet would always come first, and Starfleet wouldn't want her to be fucking her Maquis prisoner."

"I know," he said, his voice sad and empty. "I know that."

"Well ... plenty more canzadine in sickbay, if you ever need it."

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it," he said resolutely. "Right now, we need to get her into the sonic shower and back to her quarters before there's an emergency and someone needs the Captain."

"I'll get her arms if you get her legs."

He smiled at that, and scooped Janeway off the bed into his arms like a princess, cradling her to him. She looked beautiful to him, even in her current state of disarray, and although he was ashamed of himself for going along with Seska, he couldn't bring himself to be sorry. This worried part of him. He worried whether he even knew himself. He certainly never thought he would have been capable of rape, no matter how much he rationalised or dressed it up. Maybe seeing what he had, maybe being in the Maquis had changed him. Maybe somewhere along the route he had crossed lines.

Or maybe Seska was right. He was easily led. Led by Sveda into the Maquis, Janeway into the uniform, and now by Seska into this pit of himself. He always seemed to be following, blindly, convincing himself it was necessary, that there was no other way. Secretly, he despised that part of himself.

He watched numbly as the sonic waves of the shower cleaned Janeway. Of course, there would still be certain things that would have to be taken care of with the dermal regenerator: the bitten nipples, the finger-shaped bruises on her thighs, and the sore, angry-red stubble rash all over the lower part of her face. That would be easy enough, though. 

When the cycle of the shower finished, he wrapped her in a towel and sat with her for a moment. Seska came in, dressed once more in her uniform, with Janeway's original nightwear in her hand. Before Chakotay could stop her, she pressed a hypospray to the Captain's neck. He caught hold of her wrist before she could administer the contents, however.

"What's that?" he demanded.

"Another dose," she informed him. "Make sure she sleeps through the night."

"Is that a good idea?" he questioned. "We have no way of knowing what'll happen on the bridge tonight. She may be needed."

"I'd rather risk that than have her waking up before we're finished, wouldn't you?"

He had to agree, and allowed her to inject Janeway with the drug. Immediately, he felt the Captain's body go even limper, and a strange warmth began spreading across his lap where she lay. "Oh ... oh, shit!" he swore. "She's ... she's pissed herself, Seska, now look what you've done!"

Seska looked at the Captain in disgust and horror as Chakotay tried to get her off of his lap. Urine was flowing copiously down Janeway's thighs, splattering onto the deck below. "Oh, that's revolting," said the Bajoran, her expression one of intense nausea.

"Do you even know what you're doing with that stuff, Seska?" yelled Chakotay. "You could have given her enough to kill a horse!"

"Shit. You'd better make sure she's still breathing ...."

"Oh, this is not happening ..." he muttered, his ear to Janeway's lips, listening for signs of life. "Yeah, she's breathing. I suppose we can be grateful for small mercies."

"Look, let's just get her under the shower again, clean her the hell up and get her out of our hair. And pray she doesn't choke on her own vomit at some time in the night."

"No," he said suddenly, startling even himself. "This has gone too far. We should take her to sickbay."

"Are you CRAZY? " Seska gaped.

"Look, we'll clean her up ... dump her there. No one will ever know."

"Of COURSE they will. There must be a million things they can do to find out what happened to her. You think a single speck of DNA would be left unturned for their precious Captain? Listen to me, Chakotay. The only way we're going to get away with this one is if nobody EVER finds out that ANYTHING happened. EVER."

"If she dies ..."

"She WON'T die. That second dose would have killed her by now if it was going to. So I slightly overestimated human physiology. It wasn't by much. She'll wake up tomorrow with a sore head and a bit of a limp." The last bit was said with just a touch of sauciness. "Keep your head, Chakotay."

He took a deep breath, and then nodded. Together, he and Seska began the task of re-cleaning and regenerating Janeway to her former self. When they had finished, she looked untouched. Beautiful. THE PERFECT CRIME, thought Chakotay. They dressed her back in her nightwear, ready to take her back to her own bed.

"How did you get her through the corridor?" he asked Seska, suddenly realising that he hadn't got a clue how the wily Bajoran had managed it. "Do have a portable site-to-site or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing so elaborate," she scoffed. "It was the middle of a shift, so it was quiet outside. I just asked the computer to tell me when the corridor was empty for fifteen sections either side. I figured that'd give me enough time to drag her through."

"Brilliant," he said sarcastically.

"Well, it did the trick, didn't it?"

"Better than cutting a hole in the wall, I suppose. That was my other thought."

"Yes, I really wanted to spend the rest of the night welding tritanium."

They fell silent again while Seska keyed in the commands to the computer. then, they waited patiently for the corridor to clear in both directions, Chakotay cradling the sleeping Janeway close to him.

"How do you feel now?" Seska asked suddenly, and it was the most vulnerable he had seen her all evening.

"How do you mean?" he asked softly.

"I mean about Janeway."

He couldn't answer for a moment. He thought that if his mouth opened, it would all spill out, a deluge of emotion and tears. "Fucked up," he said at last.

Then the computer gave them the all-clear, and they stepped out into the corridor.


End file.
